jadensadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Hiccup's Adventures
Come join Hiccup And his Friends and New Friends Going All The Adventures, They travel Outside Of Berk when They Travel New Land, New Places And New Friends. Along with Hiccup, Astrid, Fishlegs, Snotlout, Ruffnut And Tuffnut, Nico And Pedro, Megamind, Minion, Toothless, Stormfly, Meatlug , Hookfang , BarfBelch , Rocko, Heffer, Filburt Turtle, Dr Hutchinson, Edmond the Cat, Donkey , Puss, Gobber, Lazlo , Raj, Clam, Patsy, Gretchen and Nina, As They Travel Some Places Where no Viking Has Ever Has Gone Before. They Some New Friends In The Adventures, And They Come Face With New Villians, Can They Save Thier New Friends And Stop The Villians Making some Horrible Plans? Come join Hiccup and Gang in thier Adventures!!!!! For the chronicles series, go here: Hiccup's Adventures Chronicles. Members (Team Berk) *Hiccup 168px-Hiccup-Haddock.jpg|Hiccup Toothless-how-to-train-your-dragon-11265464-424-274.jpg|Toothless Astrid Hofferson.png|Astrid Stormfly.jpg|Stormfly Snotlout Jorgenson.png|Snotlout Monstrous Nightmare.jpg|Hookfang Fishlegs Ingerman.png|Fishlegs Gronckle.jpg|Meatlug Un-immagine-promo-di-tuffnut-e-ruffnut-per-il-film-dragon-trainer-150840.jpg|Ruffnut and Tuffnut Hideous Zippleback.jpg|BarfBelch Stoick The Vast.png|Stoick Ip.jpeg|Thornado Gobber The Belch.png|Gobber Nico and Pedro.png|Nico & Pedro L 1772341 e5917267.jpg|Wreck-It Ralph Fix-It-Felix.jpeg|Fix-It Felix Vanellopewirdisney.png|Vanellope Von Schweetz Sergeant Calhoun.jpg|Calhoun Swat Kats.jpg|The Swat Kats Lazlo.png|Lazlo Raj.png|Raj Clam.png|Clam Scooby Doo And The Ghoul School 0001.jpg|The Grimwood Girls Matches.jpg|Matches Princess Merida.jpg|Merida Olaf.png|Olaf ROCK A DOODLE-320.jpg|Edmond Patsy.jpg|Patsy Nina.jpg|Nina Gretchen the aligator.jpg|Gretchen Donkey.jpg|Donkey 220px-Pussboots.jpg|Puss in Boots 521930-displayimage php large.png|Rocko Heffer4.png|Heffer Tumblr lfttxiOMPo1qggon3o1 400.png|Filburt Dr Hutchinson.png|Dr. Hutchinson Megamind.jpg|Megamind Minion.jpg|Minion Heather.png|Heather Razorwhip.jpg|Windshear OriginalValka2.jpg|Valka Cloudjumper.jpg|Cloudjumper Dragon hero grump.jpg|Grump Daring Do Hat Tip S2E16.png|Daring Do Steven steven 174x252.png|Steven Universe Garnet.png|Garnet Current Pearl Request.png|Pearl Jfek.png|Amethyst PeridotS.png|Peridot Lapis Lazuli.png|Lapis Lazuli Thorax.png|Thorax *Astrid *Snotlout *Fishlegs *Ruffnut and Tuffnut *Toothless *Stormfly *Hookfang *Meatlug *BarfBelch *Nico and Pedro *Megamind *Minion *Rocko *Heffer *Filburt Turtle *Dr. Hutchinson *Edmond the Cat *Gobber *Lazlo *Raj *Clam *Patsy *Gretchen *Nina *Donkey *Puss in Boots *Merida *Wreck-It Ralph *Vanellope Von Schweetz *Fix-It Felix *Sergeant Calhoun *Stoick (dies in Jeffrey, Jaden & Friends' Storm Adventures of How to Train Your Dragon 2) *Thornado (later released in the series) Future Members *The Grimwood Girls *Matches the Dragon *Heather (Dragons: Riders of Berk) *Swat Kats *Olaf the Snowman *Grump *Valka *Cloudjumper *Daring Do *Steven Universe *Garnet *Amethyst *Pearl *Peridot * Lapis Lazuli * Thorax Honorary Members *Scooby-Doo *Shaggy Rogers *Scrappy-Doo *Fred Jones *Daphne Blake *Velma Dinkley *Torch *Eret *Skullcrusher *Rafael *Snipes *Patou *Peepers Villains *Drago Bludvist *Alvin The Treacherous *Savage *Mildew *Dagur The Deranged *Alpha *Set the God of Chaos *The Chameleon *Turbo *Queen Chrysalis *Tirek *Master Xehanort *Vanitas * * List of Hiccup's Adventures: Season One *Hiccup and The Sword in the Stone *Hiccup's Adventures Of Aladdin *Hiccup's Adventures Of Brave *Hiccup's Adventures Of Ice Age *Hiccup's Adventures Of Sleeping Beauty *Hiccup Meets Megamind *Hiccup's Adventures Of Ice Age: The Meltdown *Hiccup's Adventures Of Kung Fu Panda *Hiccup's Adventures Of Ice Age: Dawn Of The Dinosaurs *Hiccup's Adventures Of The Brave Little Toaster *Hiccup's Adventures Of The Land Before Time *Hiccup's Adventures Of Ice Age: Continental Drift *Hiccup's Adventures Of Kung Fu Panda 2 *Hiccup's Adventures Of Scooby Doo And The Ghoul School *Hiccup's Adventures Of Rise Of The Guardians *Hiccup's Meets Wreck It Ralph *Hiccup's Adventures Of We're Back! A Dinosaur's Story *Hiccup's Adventures Of Quest For Camelot *Hiccup's Adventures Of The Little Mermaid *Hiccup's Adventures Of Finding Nemo *Hiccup's Adventures Of Beauty And The Beast *Hiccup's Adventures Of Pinocchio *Hiccup's Adventures Of Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs *Hiccup Meets The Incredibles *Hiccup's Adventures Of Cars *Hiccup's Adventures Of The Phantom Tollbooth *Hiccup And The Secret Of NIMH *Hiccup's Adventures Of Fantasia *Hiccup's Adventures Of Fantasia 2000 *Hiccup's Adventures Of Horton Hears A Who! (2008) *Hiccup's Adventures Of Madagascar *Hiccup's Adventures Of Shark Tale *Hiccup Meets Bambi *Hiccup Meets Dumbo *Hiccup Adventure's Of The Lady And The Tramp *Hiccup Meets Cinderella *Hiccup's Adventures Of Alice in Wonderland *Hiccup's Adventures Of The Thief And The Cobbler *Hiccup Meets Robin Hood *Hiccup And The Pagemaster *Hiccup's Adventures Of The Princess And The Frog *Hiccup's Adventures Of Madagascar Escape 2 Africa *Hiccup's Adventures Of The Jungle Book *Hiccup' Adventures Of Dinosaur *Hiccup's Adventures Of Kung Fu Panda Holiday Special *Hiccup's Adventures Of Madagascar 3 Europe's Most Wanted *Hiccup's Adventures Of The Tigger Movie *Hiccup And Scooby Doo And The Zombie Island *Hiccup's Adventures Of The Great Mouse Detective *Hiccup Goes to Rio *Hiccup's Adventures Of Ferngully: The Last Rainforest *Hiccup Adventures of Brother Bear *Hiccup's Adventures of Cats Don't Dance Season Two: *Hiccup, Aladdin And The Return Of Jafar *Hiccup Meets Hercules *Hiccup Meets Mulan *Hiccup And The Hunchback Of Notre Dame *Hiccup Meets Gnomeo And Juliet *Hiccup Meets Tarzan *Hiccup's Adventures Of Noah's Ark *Hiccup's Adventures Of Animals United *Hiccup Meets Shrek *Hiccup's Adventure's Of Despicable Me *Hiccup's Adventures Of Despicable Me 2 *Hiccup's Meets Rover Dangerfield *Hiccup Meets The Croods *Hiccup's Adventures Of Monsters University *Hiccup's Adventures Of Monsters Inc *Hiccup's Adventures Of The Aristocats *Hiccup's Gets Hoodwinked! *Hiccup's Gets Over The Hedge *Hiccup's Adventures Of The Land Before Time II The Great Valley Adventure *Hiccup's Adventures Of All Dogs Go To Heaven *Hiccup's Adventures Of Hotel Translyvania *Hiccup's Adventures Of The Hunchback Of Notre Dame II *Hiccup's Adventures Of Looney Tunes Back In Action *Hiccup's Adventures Of Epic *Hiccup's Adventures Of Shrek 2 *Hiccup's Adventures Of Robots *Hiccup's Adventures Of Bee Movie *Hiccup's Adventures Of The Land Before Time III The Time Of Great Giving *Hiccup Adventures Of Aladdin And The King Of Thieves *Hiccup Meets Anastasia *Hiccup Meets The Lorax (2012) *Hiccup Adventures Of Antz *Hiccup Gets Frozen *Hiccup And The Night At The Museum *Hiccup's Adventures Of Happy Feet *Hiccup's Adventures Of Happy Feet Two *Hiccup's Adventures Of James And The Giant Peach *Hiccup's Adventures Of Scooby Doo And The Witch's Ghost *Hiccup's Adventures Of All Dogs Go To Heaven 2 *Hiccup's Adventures of Ducktales The Movie: Treasure of the Lost Lamp *Hiccup Goes to Rio 2 *Hiccup's Adventures of Shrek The Third *Hiccup's Adventures Of Shrek Forever After *Hiccup's Adventures Of The Land Before Time IV Journey To The Mist *Hiccup Meets Flubber *Hiccup Plays Jumanji *Hiccup And the Secret Of Kells *Hiccup meets the Muppets *Hiccup's Adventures Of Muppets Most wanted *Hiccup Go to Jurassic Park *Hiccup's Adventures Of Jurassic Park: The Lost world *Hiccup Adventures of Jurassic Park 3 *Hiccup meets Mr. Peabody And Sherman *Hiccup's Adventures of Meet the Robinsons *Hiccup meets Big Hero 6 Tv Shows *Hiccup's Adventures Of Aladdin The Series *Hiccup Meets The SWAT Kats: The Radical Squadron *Hiccup Meets Camp Lazlo *Hiccup's Adventures Of Rocko's Modern Life *Hiccup's Adventures Of Kung Fu Panda Legends Of Awesomeness *Hiccup's Adventures Of My Gym Partner's A Monkey *Hiccup's Adventures Of All Dogs Go To Heaven Series *Hiccup's Adventures Of Teen Titans Category:Brermeerkat Category:Hiccup's Adventures